


Purple

by tastyboots



Series: I Eat My Pinto Beans with a Spork OR I Don't Know What to Title This Series [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris re-establishes his views on the color purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

Zach is a fan of purple. He wouldn't necessarily call it his favorite color, but he likes it and he looks good in it, so he wears it occasionally.

Chris didn't used to like the color purple. He wouldn't necessarily say that he used to hate it, but he thought it was a tad effeminate and bit too close to pink for his tastes.

And then Chris saw Zach in purple. The color compliments his skin tone and contrasts his eyes nicely. Zach doesn't look effeminate in purple, he just looks good and the shades of purple that he wears are not too close to pink for Chris's tastes.

So it would appear that Chris is a fan of purple, too.


End file.
